ABSTRACT (Microbiome and Transcriptomics Core - MTC) Current studies in the area of microbial pathogenesis and immunity require knowledge of whole cell and system wide responses to infection of both the host and pathogen. Without proper expertise in state of the art technology and analysis tools necessary to gather this information, progress cannot be made at the pace required for remaining at the forefront of scientific discovery. The Microbiome and Transcriptomics Core (MTC) will serve an integral role in ensuring that our COBRE researchers can properly collect microbiome and gene expression data at the highest level of rigor using the most advanced technology and methods. The MTC will be an extension of the existing OUHSC Laboratory for Molecular Biology and Cytometry Research (LMBCR), an established and well-managed university Core laboratory. The MTC will employ personnel from within the LMBCR and INBRE Bioinformatics Core that have extensive experience in the focus areas (next gen sequencing methods, including microbiome and RNAseq, and bioinformatics) required for the Junior Investigator projects. The MTC will provide whole cell/system wide analysis of gene expression using established next generation sequencing and transcriptomics technology and appropriate bioinformatics approaches. Support for these applications by the MTC will include pre-project consultation, assistance with sample preparation and RNA isolation protocols, wet-bench sample processing, bioinformatics analysis and post project data deposition, manuscript preparation, and aid with details necessary for future grant applications.